1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally in the art, image-forming apparatuses are formed of a main body having removable unit parts. Such unit parts may include, for example, a toner cartridge, a processing cartridge, and the like; and may contain electronic components, such as a memory for storing information indicating a state of use of a unit part.